Reflexos
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Quando um espelho se quebra, nosso primeiro medo são os cacos. Mas eles podem ser evitados, é só tomarmos cuidado. O que realmente machuca são os reflexos: Eles prendem nosso olhar, nossa atenção, e mostram o que não queremos ver.


_**Reflexos**_

****

****

_Da Culpa:_

Rukia nunca pensou, ao sair com Ukitake e Kaien, que reviveria aquela noite por tantos e tantos anos. Ela não poderia imaginar que sua lembrança mais forte se tornaria os olhos castanhos de seu capitão com aquele brilho doentio. Não, Rukia jamais preveria isso.

E, por muito tempo, assim foi. O erro a perseguiu sem obstáculos, e até ela chegou diversas vezes. Rukia sempre deixou que a dor a atingisse. Era o que ela merecia. Era seu castigo por continuar viva, seu castigo por ter erguido sua espada contra aquele que mais a protegeu. Seria arrogante se evitasse o erro. Era errado tentar se redimir. Lutar contra a dor era um crime. E Rukia sabia disso.

Por isso, agarrou-se á dor, abraçando-se a ela como se não lhe restasse mais nada. E de fato não restava. Ou não _deveria_ restar.

Porém, naquele dia, no Hueco Mundo, Rukia compreendeu que teria de largá-la. Largar sua única certeza, sua única fuga, seu único modo de redimir-se. Para sempre, por aqueles que ela chamava de amigos. Por eles, Rukia decidiu que seria culpada. E, se viver fosse um crime, ela esperaria por sua punição. Pacientemente. Sem culpa, sem medo.

_Da Dor:_

Não pareceria tão triste visto com outros olhos. Ela tinha uma vida. Tinha amigos, casa, era saudável, e era feliz. Mas era feliz _sem ele_. E isso a machucava. Mesmo sabendo que não devia.

Orihime nunca pensou direito se era certo chorar ou não. Mas talvez, no caso dela, não fosse. Não por algo que já havia passado. Não por uma morte tão _comum_.

Fora um simples acidente de carro. Simples como ele. Como a relação deles. Apenas mais um amor fraternal. Apenas dois irmãos que só tinham um ao outro. No geral, uma morte _simples_. Acontecia o tempo todo. Tudo era bem simples, tudo bem normal.

Mas não a dor. A dor não tinha nada de simples.

Orihime nunca soube defini-la direito. Talvez fosse _saudade_. Talvez _culpa_. Talvez _medo_. Mas preferia simplesmente chamá-la de _dor_. Uma dor suportável. Mas sempre uma dor.

Somente quando estava com eles, a dor se tornava complexa. Se tornava digna. E Orihime a arrastava com orgulho, e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_Da Força:_

Ele fez uma escolha, ainda pequeno. E, de todos, foi um dos poucos que manteve-a até o fim. Seria gentil. Faria as pessoas sorrirem. Algo tão raro, e por isso tão bonito. Ele sempre adorou isso.

Sado era seu nome. Mas ele gostava mais de _Chad_. Porque para os outros ele era Sado, para aquelas pessoas sem nome e sem rosto que o assustavam.

Mas, para eles, ele era Chad. E gostava disso.

_Do Orgulho:_

Ishida sempre o teve como mais do que um simples parente. Não, ele era seu _mestre_. Alguém que, para ele, ganhou um valor incomum, e até mesmo exagerado. E, como não podia deixar de ser, ele morreu.

E Ishida perdeu-se. Perdeu-se no que ele acreditava ser certo e errado. Perdeu-se na rivalidade que ele nunca compreendeu. Perdeu-se.

Diante da morte, os valores perdem a força.

Foi assim com ele. E, assim, perdido, ele tomou a decisão de _odiar_. Odiar com _orgulho_. Sua única regra, sua única meta, seu maior erro.

Este orgulho sempre foi o que ele mais prezou. Por ele, Ishida mataria. Por ele, Ishida morreria. Como seu sensei fez. Essa foi a mais sólida de suas convicções, a única que não se perdeu diante da morte.

Mas depois seu ódio perderia a força também. Graças a um shinigami, e posteriormente a seus amigos. _Nakamas_, como eles diziam. Seu orgulho sempre o impediu de dizer que se encontrara graças a eles. Mas ele também serviu como uma desculpa. Uma desculpa para ajudá-los. Uma desculpa para estar por perto.

Mais do que uma ferida, o orgulho era uma arma. E, para protegê-los, Ishida a empunharia quantas vezes fosse necessário.

_Da Morte:_

Desde que o sangue de sua mãe molhou suas mãos, Ichigo decidiu que nunca mais se deixaria sujar com o de qualquer outro. Não importava o quanto se machucasse para isso.

Se dependesse dele, ninguém morreria. Especialmente _eles_.

_Nakamas_, companheiros, amigos. O nome não importava. Mas todo o resto sim.

-Ichigo, seu idiota, você está atrasado! – gritou Rukia, dando-lhe um soco na cabeça.

-Acalme-se, por favor, Kuchiki-san! – pediu Orihime, tentando deter a amiga.

-Finalmente, Kurosaki. Pensei que nunca chegaria. – disse Ishida. Ele tinha um livro nas mãos.

-Ichigo, você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Chad.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu por dentro, observando-os.

Sim, Ichigo os protegeria. Até onde não pudesse mais.

Aquilo não era um objetivo nobre, era uma vontade egoísta. Uma vontade de não ficar sozinho. Uma vontade de nunca deixá-los ir embora.

N/A: Não me perguntem. Mesmo.


End file.
